School for Mutants
by silverfox of rainclan
Summary: Five underaged kids are sent on a spying mission to a highschool. Their target? Tamaki Suoh and his companions, the host club. The leader of the group is a strange boy with inhuman qualities. With unnatural events corrupting the peace of Ouran Academy, and strange characteristics appearing in the host club, the battle of the fans rages on between foes forged from family.
1. the auction

The Auction

The young teenager sprinted down the alleyway in hopes to escape. Panting and running as fast as she could go. But monster kept getting closer.

The young prey dared look back at her pursuer. Panic struck as she realized what it was. She had to get away right now! Why would nothing work to get away? What sort of magic was this?

The monster with glowing yellow and red eyes roared and screeched as it burst forward into a boost speed and swerved in front of it's prey so she couldn't get away. A second monster came and blocked the other way too.

Their riders got off their beasts and surrounded the girl with the fire sticks that hurt the heart and took life from one before it's time came.

"Get on your knees!" One shouted. "Do it now or we'll shoot!"

'Shoot' was all the girl needed to hear before she got on both knees and put her hand s over her head to stop the noise of the stick from hurting her ears again.

"_Good girl_." She knew that voice, it was always with her. Ever since she was born, the voice with no mouth haunted her mind with words of the human's languages.

"I am sorry." She said to them in seven different, main languages, she didn't know which one they spoke.

"_I want them to take you. Let them do what they want_." The girl's eyes widened and her mind swirled with so many questions. But she was never to disobey her voice.

"Yes master."

"Wrap her up tight. That one is worth more then we'll make for the rest of the year." The one from before instructed… Japanese was the language… hadn't she just been in home in the US a few hours ago? She remembered the ground leaving from the flying monster that squealed as it soured through the sky and then crashing in the big salt water. Then when she asked for human help, they started chasing her. What had she done wrong?

"Make sure those pretty little ankles get tied up good and tight. We don't want our little devil getting away." Everyone uttered with agreement as the task was complete. "Good, now load her up! Time for the show to start."

All went black as a cloth was placed around the victim's eyes and then the roars of the monsters started again. Hours passed (at least it seemed like hours)and finally the light was restored. She was surrounded by teenagers and children of all different ages. All of them had something about them that wasn't human. This made them Devils. That is what the ones with monsters called them. And that is what the voice with no mouth had always called our Victim.

But these weren't Devils, they were experiments. Some successful, some not so much. But they all were inhuman.

"Get in line!" The one shouted loud enough that all the Devils stopped what they were doing and rushed to get behind one another. Devil was pushed in between two other Devils and was told to not make any trouble when they cut the binding rope.

"This is it kidos! You've all been waiting for this since the day you were created. Your to find a master. But you will stay silent, healthy looking, and above all silent!" Devil wondered if the one had noticed he said "to remain silent" twice, but decided not to speak.

"Yes sir!" the room echoed with young voices from those who could talk.

"Good. I need subjects a-1 through A-0238 up and out." About fifty kids ran for the exit and didn't come back. Devil wondered what was going on.

"_You'll see soon enough my dear Devil."_

"Subjects b-789 through D-98" Another hundred or so left without coming back, leaving Devil with about four other kids around her.

"You six are the special auction. So I need you to be the best of good. Understand?"

The other four nodded and stood straighter then before. And just then about twenty people burst through another door and crowded around them all. Devil thought for sure they were going to kill them, but instead, they petted them. And they stroked their skin and checked their teeth and other places too.

They all then stepped back and observed quietly.

"Let's start with the bid of 3 thousand yen." The one presented a girl next to Devil that had a tail and red hair.

"What is her ability?" Someone questioned.

"Forget ability!" Wait… Devil knew that voice!

"I'll take all five for 15 billion yen." A tall, lean, mid-aged man stepped forth from the crowd and held his hand up.

Jaws dropped. Even the kid's did. That sounded like a lot of money.

"Uh… anymore bets?" The one was shocked, but utterly pleased at the bet and was curious if someone would go higher.

"No more bets?… going once… going twice… sold to Mr… pardon, what's your name?"

"Charley N. Fangstien. I'll take them now and leave." He snapped his fingers and the door opened again. Four men with different cages came in.

This world just kept getting more and more ridiculous by the second.

**If this sound's bad in the beginning, that's because I need these scenes or these characters are just popping out from nowhere and I need a slight back round to make sure that it makes enough sense for the next chapters. The next chapter will be better I promise. The chapter after that is what you'll be wanting to read so badly you might even say please!**


	2. the mission

This will be first person point of view for sake of making sense, and my limited abilities as a amateur author.

Assignment

Devil's first person point of view

The travel was quick, but the uneasiness was slow to go. The Voice was here! Now!

"Let the poor things out of those dinky little cages immediately." The tall man was obeyed.

"Hello Experiments. Devil." He nodded individually to me and the others starred at me questionably.

"You probably think I'm going to do horrible, unthinkable things to you children." He stalked the room and starred all of us down.

"Well, actually, I just saved you from a terrible fate. See, if you had all been purchased by those goons, you'd be suicide bombers, spies, house servants, entertainers, no." He stopped dead in front of me and leaned forward until his pointed nose almost touched mine. I stood completely still, watching him with a cold stare and firm frown.

"I won't do anything like that to you. However!" All of us jumped and stood even straighter.

"There is a price for such greatness that I have shed upon your little lives." Of course.

"In return for your life, you give me your loyalty, freedom, and minds." I didn't understand and neither did anyone else I could tell.

"My name is Charley by the way. You will address me as Father though. Don't question this please. If you do, we all will be in grave danger." Our heads tilted in curiosity. What kind of danger exactly? Well, and we were also curious as to why we were supposed to address him this way. He was our Master, not our father. It was likely that none of us had ever had one, so the topic was confusing.

"Well! That's another story; never mind." Charley shrugged it off, waving his hand dismissively and smiling dopily. "Anyway, I'm stepping out for a potty break. You five get to know each other. I'll be back."

With that, he left the room. And all was silent.

"Sooo…" After ten minutes of waiting, a teenager boy with sandy blond hair sighed and ruffled his already haystack of a head. "What league are you guys from?"

"I-I am from the Z league." The red headed girl with a ginger red dog tail shyly whispered.

"The Driver said silence!" Another girl -this one with a different shade of hair and tail color (brown tabby)- rasped at them. Beside that major difference of cat to dog tail and bright to dark color, the two girls looked exactly the same. They both had the same bright blue eyes, and they both had the same faces. It was sort of hypnotizing, and in the very least fascinating to see.

"He said to get to know one another." Red shyly protested.

"I am clone 5 of G-892. Salutations." A small boy, maybe seven years old pointed his finger up in the air and snootily stuck his nose up. Red eyes and bluish hair was probably his inhumanity.

"Who are you?" They all asked, leaning forward and closed in what little space of the room I had to myself.

"I am Devil of the Unknown." I stated in a rarely used voice.

"Oh, Devil huh? I want a human name too!" The tabby being whined.

"That's a wonderful idea!" The red head clasped her hands at the thought and hummed to herself in dream land.

"I wish to be Beethoven!" The little boy hollered.

"Who's that?

"I don't know, I'm only seven."

"Well, I've always liked the name Amber." the brown tail announced her self proclaimed name with a flip of her brown hair.

"I'll be Zeke." The first to speak exclaimed with a ruffle of his hair.

"Kay kay… I'll be Ann. With an e though."

"Why with an e?" Zeke asked.

"So that way, when I write it down it will be very unique looking."

I didn't say anything about the millions of girls that probably had her name spelled like that. No point in crushing her dreams.

"So, are you guys getting along fine enough?" Charley barged into the room and all five of us straightened up like army troops.

"I heard your little name game. I love it by the way. Perfect names. I have your backgrounds and birth certificates. Now, you can learn your mission."

We were all paralyzed with confusion now. Mission?

"I said there was going to be a price didn't I?" Oh, so that's it.

"Here it is: I'm enrolling you in school."

The girls hummed a sound of confusion, Beethoven seemed neutral, glaring at Charley sense he probably didn't understand nor care of what was being implied. If I was misinterpreting his expression, then the other possibility was that Beethoven was offended that Charley would ever dream putting him in a school. Zeke's eyes widened in surprise, his posture straightening slightly, and he seemed interested in what was being proposed.

"You're going to the prestigious Ouran High school in Japan. Objective? Learn there for four years, make friends, and get mixed with society." Charley's expression changed slightly, seeming pitying of us as we didn't understand why the mission didn't sound deadly or difficult in any way, shape, or form. "Beethoven," Charley turned to face the boy, seriousness clouding his flakey atmosphere. "you have to pretend your 15. Can you handle that? I know your genius can't be matched, but you'll have to stoop."

Beethoven nodded dutifully. A seven year old pretending to be fifteen? Huh?

"Amber, Anne, you'll both have to have intense work done so that you appear more… human." He gestured to their animal like features. They nodded in unison.

"Zeke my boy, you are the second eldest son of Charley Fangstien's family alright? I'm sure you can handle that at least."

Zeke nodded like the other three had… wait, second eldest? Was Beethoven supposed to be the eldest? No one would fall for that! They would be lucky if these people were stupid enough to think he was fifteen.

"Devil, your job is a bit more complicated than the others. I'm making you the eldest son."

"But she's a- ouch!" Anne elbowed Amber to shut up.

"Yes well, she is the older of all of you and I need her to do a bit more than just mingle with others. You see, your going to be watching a friend of mine's son. My friend and I met in Paris a decade ago and I owe him a favor. You will be pretending to be a boy. Cross-dressing if you will." I sighed and nodded with my head down.

"You can manage that right?" the voice I had heard for so long… it was touching me with its humanly hand. I still couldn't believe it.

"Go ahead and show your new family why you were… taken by the schools."

I look up at the small band of experiments and sighed, feeling hopeless and angry.

"Yes master."

I let myself fall into a standing meditation, and soon enough I felt myself drift into a coma state. My breathing almost stopped as I closed my eyes, and finally, I took a deep breath. I felt my skin burn and my eyes watered. Skin melted away and stretched out, my spine creaked and cracked, and new bones grew while others burned away. Screams of pain and agony echoed through the room as the painful transformation raged on.

The transformation was complete and I opened my eyes. Sweat trickling down my brow after all that.

"Wow… Devil you…" Amber stuttered, startled by my transformation process, and probably traumatized from watching the change.

"I'm afraid I haven't mastered my colors yet, I always turn this color when I transform… and I will always have what was brought upon me." I explained, panting and barely able to stand as my legs and body shook from the aftershock of the terrible pain I had just been through. I was referring to how my hair and eye color had changed to something abnormal. The most common color was grey or silver (which is kind of the same color if you're not picky) so that's probably what the colors were. I'd probably check later.

"I'll get you some new clothes, darling Devil." Charley's voice was just as snakelike as ever. "I must say, you make a hot young boy."

If your confused, I am too. For whenever I transform, anything I might have acquired from the humans is burnt and shredded.

I felt uncomfortable without a whole shirt on, but I reminded myself that there was nothing I had to hide anymore. In all form, I was male. It was a strange experience to transform, and a painful one at that, but now that the sting was fading away ever so slowly, the new height of the room and my new organs were being noticed by me, and I had to blink a few times to get the fuzzy feeling in my irises to stop buzzing.

"You're a… a…" Zeke stared in disbelief. His mouth was open slightly, and eyes were bugged out. He was pointing at me slightly, not seeming to trust his own eyes with what he just witnessed. That was understandable, but the least he could have done was shut his mouth and stop staring at me.

"What did they do to you to get you like that?" Beethoven shivered and showed his weakness, hiding slightly behind Amber at the thought.

We all have had our experience with experiments being done on us, and science labs that smelled of deoxyribonucleic acids soaking the air as they were sliced and diced together. That's how we all came to be. At least, that's how I assumed I had come to existence. Most children that were born at auctions were born from a test tube. It wasn't healthy, but we were healthy enough.

"Nothing, I was born this way without their help… You're starring." They all turned and covered their eyes as quickly as lightening.

"Impressive, your voice even morphed…" Then Charley saw what I've had ever sense I could remember, and frowned.

"Are you sure there is no way to remove those?"

What he pointed at, were literally devil's wings. They were blood red and the same kind as a dragon's would be, but they had a vampire bat kind of shadow to them.

"I told you, I cannot get rid of what was brought upon me. If I could do such a thing, don't you think I would have done it by now?" I glared at Charley, my wings being a sensitive subject that I didn't enjoy admitting to or dealing with around other people.

The 'family' around me tensed and readied themselves for the screams of pain reaped by the seed of punishment being sown into flesh, but none came.

"I suppose you would have." Charley shrugged, and sighed in disappointment. "Very well, you'll just have to keep them hidden like your younger brother Zeke does." Zeke's eyes widened in fear.

"How about we all show each other what we can do shall we?" Charley smiled like an evil child.

With hesitation, but loyalty to their new master, the other four started performing what they could do.

Beethoven had starred at a table in the room we were in, it cracked in two without assistance. I was impressed by it, but even more so when the little kid blinked and the table brought it back together again. The furniture seemed to have had nothing happen to it in the first place.

"Telepathy and genetically advanced genius in one. Nice on a cute little kid isn't it?" Charley mumbled to himself.

"I was surprised myself when I found you five in a local auction and not a big fancy worldwide thing with your powers." he continued. "I thought for sure you would be harder to buy. Oh well." Did this guy really have enough cash to spend all that money and then seem disappointed that he didn't spend more? Wow…

Amber was crawling up the wall and then hung upside down by the ceiling with her claws I hadn't noticed before. Anne barked and wagged her tail, then ran in circles… One if the not so successful experiments I guess.

"A top notch entertainment and an excellent lap dog sometimes." The voice explained that this dog girl was very successful indeed.

"Hey, you're right here in front of me, you don't have to talk to me through my head." I said to Charley making everyone stop what they were doing and stare.

"I didn't say anything… head talk? Oh! You mean your guardian! I do sound a lot like it, don't I?" Charley blushed slightly making me want to beat him within an inch of his life. "But I'm not it. I am not the only one who sounds like your voice, you will see, I'm sure."

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes and nodded to the others. I then struggled with a thumbs up in my still sore and unclean body. I got three bright, happy smiles in return. One smile stayed unrevealed however.

"Zeke, dear boy. Show us what you have. Go on. Don't be ashamed."

Zeke glared at everyone at the moment, and then slowly began to take his shirt off. I glanced away slightly.

Zeke's shirt was all the way off now, and he turned to show us his back. Exactly where my devil's wings were, were angel wings on him. Feathery and a pale white color, the wings almost glowed in the iridescent light of the room we were in. It was really a beautiful pair of wings; I didn't know why Zeke was so ashamed of them.

"I won't unfold them." Zeke warned.

"I don't expect you to. I wouldn't want anything in here breaking." Charley quickly agreed and gestured for Zeke to put his shirt back on. The request obeyed, Charley shoved us all out of the room.

"This is your new home, by the way. What do you think? It's cozy and small on the inside, but you just wait till you see the back yard." Charley pulled us like an eager child through the averaged sized MANSION and opened a door that led to green, splendid fields with such gorgeous scenery that it was ridiculous. But I couldn't help my sore mouth from dropping open like I was a codfish.

"Ooooooooo!" Anne was very happy and she hummed herself the same tune as before when she drifted off to puppy dog land.

Charley nodded in approval to our reactions to the open air and land. "I'll have to tell you that you won't be here very often, though. This will be where you stay when the school year is done. I got you place to stay back at the school so that you can stay close and not worry about too much traveling. You can go out and play this evening, but tonight you all will leave to go straight to school tomorrow, 'kay?"

I cleared my throat and the foolish boy-man laughed like a weirdo when he remembered I still didn't have proper attire.

"Forget the shirt! Go fly outside! Your pants are still intact, at least." He laughed, I glared.

I spent three seconds gazing outside with the others only to turn back and Charley was gone.

"Oh great, he's the ninja type is he?" I retort.

"Sooo…" Zeke did his signature hair ruffle and leaned back a bit. "You fly, huh?"

"Yeah, sometimes when there are storms and no one is outside, I fly through the clouds and absorb lightening once in a while. Do you?" I asked, looking up out of habit and then looked down at my 'younger brother'.

"What are we supposed to do?" Beethoven asked worriedly as a fresh breeze drifted inside and filled the hall we were in with the smell of outside.

"Well… he said play, didn't he? Does that mean we just do whatever we want?" Amber asked no one unparticular, but was practically begging to go outside.

"Definition of play…" Beethoven was the center of attention for a second as we all wondered where he had gotten that dictionary from. "Engage in enjoyable activities: to take part in an enjoyable activity, especially a game, simply for the sake of amusement. Take part in game or sport: to take part in a game or a sporting activity. Compete against somebody: to compete against somebody in a game or sporting event." He finished and dropped the book. He smiled with a pleasured expression on his face at our expressions of indifference and confusion.

"I call competing against Beethoven!" Amber exclaimed suddenly and ran outside, she squealed in delight as she rolled down a hill of green and flower. Anne followed close behind and Beethoven was trying to keep up with them. This left Zeke and I in an awkward position still inside.

Not thinking that harm would come if I went outside -just for a second- I stepped out and started walking across the grass. Amusement… what amused me?

I sat down and was surprised to see no shirt on me, but then reminded myself again that I was a guy now… guy… this is so weeeeiird!

"So… where did you get your wings from?" I looked up and saw the golden bird boy standing above me. He was waiting for his question's answer.

"They gave these to me on accident. They had different intentions… to dissect and figure out how I worked with my changing form, you know… and these turned up instead." I shrugged and winced at the weight. It was always there, but just a bit worse with the huge devil wings spread out lazily in the field's glossy grass.

"Where did you get yours?"

Hesitation followed, but I didn't look at Zeke and I didn't press for answers. I just stared into the blue sky. Such a pretty color.

"They gave them to me before I was born. Now there are just about five different 'me's around the world right now. I got clones made off of my DNA… kind of creepy." Zeke shivered, feeling himself cringe a little at the thought.

I just nod, not looking back.

"I haven't flown in six months." I couldn't fight the urge to fly any longer.

"Maybe I'll go for a flight." I didn't wait for a reply, and as soon as those words left my mouth, I left the ground.

I had just used my mouth more than I had in the past three years in ten minutes. This new family was turning out to be very peculiar.

"Wait up!" I slowed just enough so that a clumsy angel could catch up to me.

"Question." I say to Zeke. "Have you ever flown before this?"

"Uh…-pfft! Plenty times! Yeah, ha. All the time! Sometimes I do it just for the sake of-" Zeke stumbled midair and started falling at the sudden wind change.

I was still out of practice from flying accurately, but I was good enough to swoop down and corrected Zeke's position with a shove.

"Don't lie to me. I hate liars." I growl at him. Zeke shrunk a little bit at the glare I shot at him, and he grinned nervously. He apologized softly, and I nodded grudgingly, forgiving his first offense.

"You're such an idiot." I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, smirking slightly and watching as Zeke desperately tried to recover his pride. "No angel like you can fly the first time without almost killing himself."

"Oh, so you almost died too?" Zeke smiled mischievously, though he was panting with the struggle to keep himself aloft.

"Do you see an angel?" I asked and flapped my dragon wings a bit close to his. This made him unbalanced and he swayed in the wind dangerously.

"Yeah. Kind of. At least I don't see a devil, anyway." he said like he meant it.

"What's it like flying for the first time?" I ask him over the wind.

"Terrifying!" Zeke hollered.

"Good." he was confused. "Only fools are ambitious."

"How old are you anyway?"

"I'm fourteen. You?" Zeke asked.

"Don't know. Can't remember a lot." I was annoyed at his pitying face and bumped into him again. He dropped a few feet and then caught himself.

"What was that for?" He screeched.

"I'm just playing." I was quite amused, anyway.

"Whatever. Can we get down?" Zeke asked worriedly as some clouds rolled in from the distance.

"Nah! I want to fly as long as I can before I'm shoved into a Japanese school." I peer at him through half closed eyes. "But you can get down if you want to."

He hesitated, examining the ground with fear in his eyes.

"And if you know how."

"Shut up."

"Go down slowly." I shook my head in amusement and started to instruct Zeke carefully. "Tilt your wings in the directions you want to go and then back even over and over again until you hit the ground."

He fluttered down like a butterfly, which wasn't good for an angel.

The storm was coming faster than I had judged. It was two miles away before I knew it and I was forced down by concern of the wind and my unpracticed flying abilities.

I hoped everyone was already inside, because it was pouring rain outside and I was soaked by the time I got to the door. I reminded myself once again that I was a guy and shook my hair out like I was a dog.

Left, up the stairs, and fist door on the right.

I obey, it was easy instructions to my room for the next half hour. A set of clean clothes and a towel lay there along with a note:

"Come down stairs and then back to the room you started in please.

Father"

Hmph, fine. I dried, and dressed, then followed the directions.

"Ah! There she- I mean… he is! Eldest son of my proud family!" Charley wore very fancy clothes with a tie and everything.

"Come, sit. We have much to discuss before you leave."

I shrug and sit.

"Devil, this mission is crucial. You cannot screw it up am I understood?" Charley said very seriously.

I nod in instinct's name.

"Good, but I'm not joking. Or I would have sent you as a girl. You will go and join this boy." He handed me a photograph of a blond lean boy with mythically purple eyes.

"Who… or what is he?" Charley was most likely the owner of a large company of some kind, and now owned superpowered teenagers. If Charley was using said teenagers to spy on one person, then there was no way this kid was just some rich kid mommy's boy.

"We don't know. One of the reasons we are alone is that I didn't want the others to know of the fact that his father isn't my friend and is actually the opposite. See, his son was an experiment when his mother was pregnant with him. We don't know what the effect will be, but we know it's going to be bad. His sudden mood swings are a sign."

Yeah, of puberty.

"One more thing." He smiled shyly.

Oh no.

"He's not the only one you will be watching over." I got a stack of other photos with different teenage boys on them and a girl with short hair was among a few of the pictures.

"All seven of them? Along with these kids you're giving me right now?" I rubbed my temples, stress getting the best of me, and a nagging urge to refuse to do this mission.

"Yes, you were created to save the world, but to save the world, you must know how to take care of others along with yourself." Charley frowned, seeing that I wasn't unamused by his little speech. "This is a three in one package! Education, socializing, and training in one! We are getting it done girl!- I mean man." Charley said awkwardly.

"Okay. There, now go have dinner with your brothers and sisters and then you can sleep on your jet ride over there." Charley shooed me off with both hands, puckering his face into a motherly glare that didn't suit him very well.

Thunder crashed outside and a bunch of energy filled me. I wasn't going to be able to sleep with this much energy outside.

"Be off then." Charley shoved me outside into the hallway.

I watched as the man left, glaring at his back. This was certainly going to be an interesting next four years.


	3. school sucks

Sorry it took so long to update. But you don't wanna hear apologizes, you wanna hear story so… here you go!

"This plane is freaking me out." Anne whined.

Yeah, we were in a plane in the middle of the night in the middle of a lightning and thunderstorm with it pouring outside. For the last half of an hour, I was wedged in a window seat with Anne right next to me and Amber sitting next to her. The plane engines roared and the wind whistled and howled as it soared through the stormy night. I wasn't in the least bit amused.

"If you're scared, sleep." I suggest as nicely as I could. I was buzzing with energy from all that lightening outside. The electric shock of nature just filled my spirit to the brim with adrenaline.

"I can't!" Anne whined as she held on to Amber, whom now that they had had their human makeup and something called plastic surgery, looked just like Anne in a creepy way.

They were both bright blonde but you could tell that one of them was more of a kitty kind of girl then the other, and that was the only difference. Where their tails and animal ears were at was beyond me.

"Please shut up. I'm trying to rest." Beethoven grumbled from his seat.

"We all are." I lied. No way was I even going to try to fall asleep. I'd be awake for days after this storm.

"But what if lightening hits the plain and we fall to our dooms!" Anne screamed at the possibility. Suddenly, the plane was shaken by a loud clash of thunder and lightning, and Anne screamed loudly, burying her face into Amber's arm and shaking fearfully.

"Yeah, we need sleep." Amber urged for her sister to drift off by stroking her hair.

"Hey, you guys are sisters on this four year mission right?" Zeke asked, desperate to change the conversation to one that would distract them from the storm.

"We were already sisters. Twins, as a matter of fact."

Hmmm… I reached into my pocket stealthily and took out a small photo of all the people I was supposed to keep an eye on. This was the only one I took just in case I wasn't supposed to. And besides, Charley wouldn't notice a single little photo missing!

I studied the faces again while the others were trying to go to sleep against the storm and Anne's whining.

The tallest one was dark looking and emotionless. I'd have to be careful of him.

One of them was probably a little brother or something because he looked Beethoven's age with blonde hair and huge, I repeat; HUGE chocolate eyes that sparkled with innocence.

There were two look-a-likes. Both had a bright auburn color for hair and yellow cat-like eyes. They gave me the creeps.

One of them looked totally gay. He was blonde with purple eyes you'd only see in those really over exaggerated Japanese cartoon things and stuff like that. Something about his posture, it just wasn't right. Too perfect, too regal. He was hiding something… well that was my job: to find out what it was.

One of the boys-and the last boy on the picture- was black haired, pale skinned, and had glasses. He had the same composure of the blonde, but his slightly more agile features gave him an intimidating edge… I sooo wanted to beat the crap out of this guy.

The last person on the picture was rather a lesbian chick or a gay boy with big brown eyes and boy cut hair. Her smile was alarming and I hated it. Too innocent, naïve, it was ridiculous.

I judged these books by their covers first, and then stored them in my inside waistcoat-jacket-pocket-thingy for later use. However, I did intend on reading all of them. Very closely. I'd examine every word and back story of those books along with the authors and editors. Authors especially.

"Okay kids, buckle up. You're here." I couldn't see anything out the window and didn't bother to strain my eyes in the slightest. If I couldn't see it with human sight, I'd just wait until I could.

The plain bumped into the ground and as soon as we could get off the flying monster, Anne ran out the door into the airport and fell on the ground, kissing it and not caring what might have been on there previously.

I got out casually. Followed by the others who were tired, and almost out of their minds because of all the whining that Anne was doing.

"You can ride on my back and sleep there okay?" I offered Beethoven, who was the worst of us. He nodded like he was about to pass out and did the moment I stood up with him on me like I was his ride. My wigs were cold anyway. I'd take the advantage of his body heat.

"You two look so cute like that." Amber commented.

I rolled my eyes.

"No really! It's like he's your little brother and your all like a servant to him and stuff." I nodded. Whatever. It might be good if I pretended to care for these guys. It would increase my character and it would also fool anyone watching.

"Well, us bros have got to stick together, don't we?" I smiled gently and hoped that anyone watching would have fallen for it completely.

"Yeah." Amber yawned, shadows under eyes and posture sagging with exhaustion. "Hey Zeke, give me a piggy back ride." Amber held out her arms.

"Can't. You'll hurt my wi-… back. Remember? I fell down those stairs back at the house."

"Yeah." I came to his defense of lies. Who knows who could be watching?

Amber was exhausted and confused at first, then seemed to get the idea and nodded apologetically.

"Oh, what nice siblings you have young man." An elderly couple walked up to us. Immediately we all became defensive, closing in close to one another, me at the front, though Zeke was almost right beside me. They may have just been an elderly couple, but who knew what evil plans could have been lurking behind those beady black eyes and wrinkly cute faces?

"You wouldn't happen to be the Fangsteins from Itex, would you?"

I looked at the women and man. Japanese orientation, I was guessing, but it was hard to tell with all the energy coursing through my veins.

"Yeah. How did you know?" I winced. I would have to teach Anne how to not give free information to complete strangers who compliment you and then ask a question.

"We are the Lanhams. You are staying at our house this summer and for any school vacations or breaks. And we'll also be taking you to school. Oh but look at you: Tired as can be. Except for you, young man. You seem very ready to go!" The man said that entire thing very slowly. But it was impolite to interrupt the elderly, as I had learned from tv.

"Do you have a letter?" I ask suspiciously.

"Ah, a cautious one, I see! That's a good quality-especially in this neighborhood. No, we don't have a letter, but we have your father's phone number on speed dial." The women held up a cellphone that was calling someone.

"Hello?" It was on speaker phone.

"Hey Charley! Your kids are here with us. They are all such handsome children. Especially the two older ones you told me about." The women spoke loudly into the phone.

"Yeah. How did they take the ride? Is Anne alright?" Anne and Amber looked at the phone.

"Uhhhmmm… honestly honey, I don't know the difference between the twins." The lady shrugged apologetically to the twin girls, and went back to yelling at the phone. "But they both are looking beautiful." They blushed and Amber touched her hair as if to check something.

"Alright! Tell the kidos that I love them, and that I'll see them as soon as I can. Bye!"

"Bye." She hung up.

"That did sound a lot like Ch- Father." Zeke corrected himself.

"Okay. Sorry you had to call him. I didn't think someone would be that desperate to have us come with them." I said, still suspicious.

"Hmmm, okay then. You can just stay here if you wanted to." Huh?

"After all, I'm sure Charley would want you getting mugged and left for dead ever day without a guardian just in case you mess up." I grimaced at the old man's words.

"I trust them. But it's your call." Zeke whispered in my ear.

"I get the jokes. We're coming." I almost grown and fix Beethoven's position against my back so that he shin wasn't digging into my pressure point.

"Don't you have luggage?" The women asked.

"No. We were told to leave our things at home." Beethoven stepped in, still on my back. Oh; He had woken up?

"Oh my." the elderly couple grabbed each other in fear of Beethoven's blood red eyes.

"Go back to sleep little buddy." I coaxed him to shut his eyes so he didn't freak anyone else out.

After being obeyed, we followed the elders outside and into the huge parking lot where a limo was waiting.

"Remember, you're rich. This is normal for you."

I rolled my eyes. After Zeke got in, I slid Beethoven inside bridal style. I had to keep him in my lap because Anne and Amber both came in after me and covered any open seat.

There were plenty of other seats, row upon row in fact. But we all stayed in the very back.

"Okay, buckle up. We are on our way to our house. Then you can take showers and go to bed for school tomorrow." The women announced in a yelling voice so we could hear her… there were no seat belts…

The ride was quick but loud. The rain had stopped slightly, but there was no end to the thunder and lightning. The howling wind didn't help.

"I'm tired." Anne whined and put her head on my shoulder. That made me tense and I almost shoved her off but I told myself again and again:

I am a good big brother. I am a good big brother. I am a good big brother.

I had Beethoven in my lap, asleep. Anne on my shoulder, snoring. And then there was the drooping Zeke who almost fell on me a couple times out of his exhaustion.

What had they done to these guys to make them this tired? Wouldn't they want merchandise clean? Whoever was the auctioneer at where Charley had bought us needed a major lesson in child care.

"Beethoven." I didn't want to wake him up, but he was squeezing me to death with undefined strength. He snuggled his face into my shirt and hugged me closer with a sweet smile on his face.

"Zeke, t-take him." I nudged the angel and nodded at him with a pained facial expression, though it didn't hurt. I just couldn't breathe was all!

"Can't; you'll just have to bare it. He is always in a bad mood when he wakes up. And well, you've seen what he can do in a relatively good mood."

The snapping and then reconnecting of a table came to mind.

"Can't you get him off?" I rasped. Beethoven only squeezed harder. Making me gasp.

"Beethoven will wake up the moment what he's holding is no longer in his grasp or when he wants to. So; no." Zeke then nodded off into a light doze and his head landed on my shoulder.

I groaned in displeasure. I was the only one awake by this point.

"We're here!" Oh thank God!

"Everybody out!" I shouted on accident. All of them jolted awake and shot out of the limo like there was a bomb in the car. All but Beethoven who still held on tight. I felt my spine crack and I yelped.

The bone wasn't broken or anything like that, it just surprised me. "Beethoven!"

The small child's eyes fluttered open with dark, black eyelashes framing his big red eyes.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But you're suffocating me." I said, nervously smiling.

Beethoven let go slowly and I grasped the air in heavy portions.

"Sorry Devil." He said softly before going back to sleep.

I quickly grabbed him like a mother would a baby and shot out of the car. I sighed and carried him to the averagely sized house and put him in the bed the adults suggested.

I then settled down next to Zeke. The guys shared a bed and the girls shared a bed so in order to keep up my act I had to sleep with Beethoven and Zeke.

It surprised me when I woke up the next morning because I was sure I wouldn't be able to sleep. Then I figured out that Beethoven had once again grabbed a hold of me as his little big brother teddy bear, and had hugged me unconscious.

"Breakfast little ones! Then it's off to school."

I couldn't believe how tired I felt. This was crazy.

I got up and got dressed in the new uniform that was on the bed post. I helped Beethoven with his as he rubbed his eyes and yawned adorably.

"Remember, your fifteen." I instructed, trying to be helful, but the boy just gave me a look of 'are you serious?' and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid Devil. You just remember that you are the eldest son of an incredibly wealthy businessman."

Breakfast was down in seconds and a limo took us all to a very, may I repeat VERY large mansion. It was a pinkish shade, to my despair. There were girls in yellow, ridiculous dresses and men in blue uniforms like the one I had on.

"Here it is. Have a nice day. Your dormitory will be here. You'll only be at our house some times. We'll pick you up next weekend." The couple said at the same time in a creepy way.

I waved as they left for character reasons and then I was attacked by Beethoven who got up on my shoulders and laughed innocently.

"Fine, but as soon as we get to class you are off you hear?" I say. Beethoven just smiled and I wondered if he even heard me.

"Ah, new kids." I looked in the direction of the voices. A bunch of girls gossiping.

"They all look a little young." one observed.

"And weird." another one stated bluntly.

"Aren't those the Itex kids?" The first asked.

"Yeah I think so. They don't look related at all." A third said.

"I heard they were adopted from all around America." The second whispered.

"The silver hair is kind of cute don't you think?" I blushed and held my head a bit lower than usual.

"Come on guys. We gotta find out where our next class is." I lead my siblings in to the mansion without bothering to listen in on any of the conversations.

"Here's your schedules." A kind looking man gave us all individual papers. "I hope you enjoy learning at the Ouran Academy."

No you don't; you just wanna go home.

"So. Conversational French is what we all have first?" Anne peeked at all our papers.

"Guess so." Beethoven was still on my shoulders as he read his.

"Wait, we have to read here?" Zeke asked.

"Of course. It's a school. All you ever do is read." Amber grimaced at the thought of reading all day. She must have hated it. What a shame. I loved to read all kinds of books.

"Oh…"

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as he starred at the piece of paper. But his eyes didn't move back and forth like normal.

"Zeke… can you read?" I whispered to him so that no one could hear.

"Uh… I uh… no I cant." He grunted and crumbled his paper out of stress.

"Great! Just perfect!" Beethoven exaggerated by throwing his arms in the air, then he stumbled and I had to catch him before he landed on the ground. MI then swooped him back up and reverted him on my shoulders.

"I'm sorry okay? My childhood wasn't exactly with the priority of learning how to read! I didn't know we would have to read here." Zeke tried to defend himself but just got glared at.

"What's the big deal? I can't read either." Amber, Beethoven and I all gaped at Anne who was staring at us and wondering what she had done wrong.

"What? Why is it so important that we read?" Amber face palmed and Beethoven banged his head on mine making me wince.

"Because," I said calmly as I could and reminded myself once more that I was a good big brother, "We are children of very rich people and rich people kids know how to read. If we can't read, then there is something seriously wrong." I explained slowly as possible, not wanting to scare anybody, and was rewarded by a fearful squeak of two from the people around us.

"All I can do is read French and English. This stuff is just a bunch of scribbles." Ann stared at the Japanese symbols, shaking her head and shrugging, at a complete loss.

At least she could read something.

"I'll just have to teach you." I grumble. "I am the leader after all. I should at least take responsibility for your mistakes."

"Huh?" All of them asked.

"Never mind… Zeke, it looks like you have all classes with me. That's good. You'll be able to copy off my assignments."

"I don't want to cheat."

"Tough." I snap at him, my tiredness nagging at me. Zeke jumped slightly, and I continued to try and fix the problem laid out before me. "Amber, you help out Anne. We separate after French class. Then you two are on your own. Beethoven, you are with us until the math and reading classes so… yeah. But we also have to mingle with society… whatever that means."

"We also have to make friends." Anne translated sweetly.

"Okay, I think that's what this free period in the middle of the schedule is for." I point at the paper.

"Okay, let's get to conversational French!" I said, trying to sound enthusiastic and succeeded to a point where the others tensed and nodded.

The entire day was hell.

I don't know how these people live. All this free time! What the heck? Zeke kept close the whole time and I had Beethoven on my shoulders even in class until the teacher had asked me to put him down and then Beethoven cried until the poor man allowed for the shoulders to be possible as long as I sat in the back of the room. Lord, take me now.

I heard a bunch of talk about us that was the usual… except that with everyone thinking I was a dude, I got the Friendly, Gentle Big Brother reputation as long as the Cute Little Red Eyed Smarty was next to me. What I was without Beethoven I don't think they had seen.

"So now we go to free period right?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah! I'm starving." Beethoven jumped up and down excitedly. How he kept up with us in the hallway was beyond me.

"Yeah. Lunch and-…" I spotted something. A very familiar person. Without thinking, I pulled out the photo from earlier and looked at it. There she was again… and those identical red heads that followed her proved it. Those were the targets.

"Whatcha got there Devil?" Beethoven asked.

"I don't remember where it came from. I felt it in my pocket." I lied and started walking over to The Trio, almost hypnotized by the need to get over there immediately, and pretty much ditching Zeke and Beethoven.

"Oh, hello there. You must be the exchange student from America. The Itex son right?" A tall, black haired boy with glasses got in the way. He was from the photo too!

"Yes. Hello. I am Devil Fangstein." I held out my hand.

"Hm, Devil huh? That won't be a hard name to remember."

I glared and squeezed his hand a little harder than I was supposed to in a hand shake. He took a sharp breath of air, then acted normally again and smiled politely.

What a jerk.

"I am… well I'll just introduce myself as Kyoya. My last name would be a bit hard for an American to pronounce." I squeeze again but this time, I smiled brightly and chuckled.

"I'm speaking Japanese fluently aren't I?"

Kyoya's smile only got brighter, and immediately I knew that he knew had made a mistake and was hating me for besting him in the argument. It would have been funny if I wasn't offended. He thought I was some stupid big-headed idiot that couldn't 'pronounce' stuff that was too hard? Why was he even approaching me?

"Devil, what's going on?" Zeke came up, noticing the dense atmosphere.

"Zeke, this is Kyoya. Kyoya, this is my younger brother Zeke- hey! Beethoven get off me!"

The boyish child replied immediately, climbing down by back and pouted.

"I… I'm s-sorry Devil." I stopped glaring and focused on not making Beethoven cry.

"Exotic names. All of them." Kyoya laughed with an angry edge.

"Mhm. Your name's pretty weird too Kyoya." Beethoven brightened up slightly and said that in all honesty.

"You remind me of someone I know. In fact, all three of you do." Kyoya thought for a moment, then called to the twin boys and girl;

"Haruhi, Hikaru, Koaru. Come here." The response was almost immediate.

"This is Beethoven, Zeke, and Devil." He said my name like the Voice did and I tensed.

"Hello. Pleasure to meet you." Haruhi smiled the same smile from the photo. What a hateful thing. I forced myself to not glare, and strained a smile, shaking her hand when she offered it. Then I noticed something; she wasn't wearing the girl's uniform. Was there something I was missing?

"That kid reminds me too much of Honey." Hikaru face palmed and Koaru rubbed his temples. They were both analyzing Beethoven, who glared in return, unamused by the harsh assumptions about him.

"Way too much."

"N-nice to meet you too…" Beethoven sounded more like he was asking a question.

"So where are the others?" I clamped my mouth.

Idiot! I'm not supposed to know about the others!

"What was that Devil?" Kyoya sounded dangerously close to Charley right now.

"My sisters should be here with us. They were supposed to meet us here." I covered it up.

"HHEEEEYYY!~ DEVIL~" Anne just so happened to pop up and hug me like a crazy fan girl.

"I made a bunch of friends in class today! They invited me to something called a Host Club! Can I go? Please please please~?" She squealed.

I could swear that I had just lost half of my hearing from that yelling. My ears rung slightly and I pushed her away as gently as possible, but she was still hugging tightly to my arm and smield brightly at all the new people before her. She stared at the twins for a split second, and then squeeled in excitement and started rambling about something none of could understand, and pointed at the red heads, jumping up in down in excitement.

"I-I guess so." I replied, my ears blown out and my head about to explode from the headache I now had. "But I'll be coming with you just in case. We'll all go… Where's Amber?"

"She's with that guy over there." Anne pointed at Amber who was speaking to a young teenager I didn't recognize. He was in a black cloak and I could barely see any of him except the white cat doll on his hand.

"Oh, no you don't!" I felt myself heat up a little bit, glaring daggers at the unsuspecting male. I growl and stomp over to Amber.

"Hello, what's going on here?" I decided to skip any pleasant introductions.

"Huh? Hey Devil. This is the president of the black magic club, Umehito Nekozowa." Amber smiled, blushing slightly and curtsying to the man in the black cloak, making the man smile creepily.

"The names in this school are ridiculous." I mumble under my breathe.

"Yes. I was asking your sister if she wished to join the black magic club." Nekozawa's voice was smooth, but rasped and rose and fell like a ghost's wale. It gave be goose bumps, and immediately I did not want one of the kids I was supposed to watch out for hanging around this weirdo.

"How did you know she was my sister?" I asked, glaring suspiciously at Nekozawa.

"She told me she had many strange siblings. You fit the description." He stated creepily.

"How about you? Do you wish to join? You'll get a free Belzeneff if you do." He offerd cheerfully, trying to tempt me by bouncing up and down that weird cat puppet and making the thing wave at me. I stared at it, not sure what to say.

"I'll think about it. But I have to take my sister now. Thanks bye." I didn't wait for a returned good bye or anything. I just took Amber's wrist and pulled her towards our group.

"You are embarrassing me." She growled.

"So sorry." I said sarcastically. "Now shut up and never talk to that dude again. You hear me?" I didn't wait for a reply because I knew I wouldn't get one.

"Please don't tell me you were actually attracted to him." more silence. "Fine then, don't talk to your big brother."

"Shut up! Of course I wasn't attracted to him! He was a creep." Amber protested in front of the group when they finally got there. She was blushing deeply and ducked her head down in embarrassment, Anne coming up to her and hugging her sadly.

Umehito had disappeared from the crowd and I tensed at the realization that the boys in the photo and my group weren't going to be the only ones I's have to look out for.

I'm ending the chapter right here because it's taking too long and the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up but I'm not giving dates because when ever I do it gets out a month later so… see ya.


	4. death is not so shocking

**I'm not even going to mention how terrible this chapter is. Oh wait, just did! Oops. Well, enjoy it anyway! Happy readings!**

"Please, I'm begging you. Just be quiet for one minute so that I can think." I mumble to noone unparticular. All of them were a herd of elephants, rumbling and stumbling into a stampede that rang out in my head, bouncing off my ears and hurting them.

All of them, except for that Kyoya guy who starred at me… I still really wanted to beat the crap out of that one.

"Attention all students." I jump, looking around for where the voice was coming from. Another voice inside my head? Great, just peachy.

"The last hour of class has been canceled today. Please go to your dormitories or to your home and we will see you bright and early in the morning… Oh wait… *Hu? What do you mean it's spring break?*" the voice mumbled in the back round.

"Well," I stiff when the twins, the names I forgot, wrapped their arms around each other behind me in a mischievous pose. They cornered very, very close to me.

"Looks like the day is out Koaru." the other said. Oh yeah that was the name… weird names all around! Sheesh…

"Indeed. We'll be bored unless we go to someone else's house." They cornered closer from behind me. I stayed still, as if I didn't notice, but I clenched my hands into a fist and shook slightly as they continued to creep closer to me.

"Haruhi isn't going to let us in at his place." His? Haruhi was a chick!

…right? Did I miss something?

"Oh, what are we going to do?" One of them sighed, over exaggerating by placing the back of his hand against his forehead.

"Oh, what indeed?" the other one did the same over exaggerated sigh and I felt them both creeping closer and closer until I could feel their breath.

"Hey Devil we wer-"

I whip around and shove one of them into a wall. The other one I sucker punched in the stomach and he knelt to the ground, gasping for air.

"Devil?" the human audience that knew my name gasped and the twin's friends hurried to their assistance.

"What the heck was that for Devil?" Haruhi, of all people. I didn't expect her to get offensive.

"I-I just… uh…" I couldn't tell them about my cluster phobia, or that I had a major problem with human contact. Who knew who could be watching?

"I think we should say our goodbyes now." Kyoya said it gently enough, but in a tone that set my fighting instincts into a frenzy… however I did manage to suppress them this time.

"Yes. Good evening. Whatever." I said quickly and grabbed Beethoven's hand, I then lead him, along with the rest of my group out of the hallway and to the dormitories.

"Nice dormitory." I admired the room I was to sleep in for the rest of the year. All previous events were not forgotten completely, but the atmosphere wasn't as dense.

Once again, to my despair it was a pinkish salmon all around and the bed was a creamy silky kind of color that made me think of the moonlight on water.

"My room is on your left Devil!" I flinched as Beethoven jumped on me with joy in his every being.

"And Zeke is on the right and the girls share a room down the hall." He snuggled me tight, I breathed deeply and told myself that I was a good big brother ten times before he let go.

Now, the storm off to the dorms had been one of silence. No one had dared speak out to be about the situation then, but now that we were sort of alone, Beethoven spoke up.

"Hey, why did you attack the twins? They weren't doing anything and frankly I would have waited for them to announce their request before attacking them so violently."

Poor kid, he thought that was violent? If he saw what my violent was… I'm not even going to think about it.

"I don't see why I have to answer the question if you have already given yours." I grumbled after thirty seconds of silence.

"Eh, okay. I didn't really like those guys anyway. They reminded me of the cat from that weird story with the little girl going to some underground magic world full of mad people… I really hated that story."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I replied bluntly.

"You don't show much emotion do you?" Beethoven asked out of the blue, his expression pitying and his concern obvious.

I silenced myself. No more answers for Mr. Snap The Table In Two Guy.

"Hence, my point is served diligently."

"Do you even know what that means?" I ask. Sick of his little vocab games.

"What the- Where did you get that dictionary?" I almost shouted, but held back because he was looking for something.

"Now I do. And I think that it was proven quite assiduously." Beethoven raised an eyebrow, challenging me to prove him wrong, and I just stared at him.

I had no idea what he had just said.

"Okay boy genius. Now can someone help me out here please? Something is wrong with my suit." Zeke came in and pointed at the back of his jacket.

"I shall assist you!" I think you only need one guess to figure out who of the only other two in the room said that.

"No offence B, but I think Devil should do it. For the sake of not having the thing ripped or worse, me ripped."

"I am not B. I am Beethoven!" Beethoven shouted in protest as I walked over and saw the problem.

"There's some paper jammed into your inside pocket, I'll get it." I dug down his jacket and tried not to look too gay when I felt flushed by glaring at the ground like I was focusing on getting the paper out… which I was!… yeah, I wasn't thinking about anything else! What else is there to think about?.. Shut up.

"Okay," I pulled out, satisfied, but I saw that the note had handwriting on it.

"What does it say?" Zeke asked.

"It says… I know what you are-…"

The three of us glance at each other and silence dropped into the room. Panic showed in our eyes, and Beethoven and I had to reread the message to make sure it was real.

"One day. One freaking day and someone knows." I growl and I hear whimpers from the two younger boys.

"If you're scared of me, then scream." I look up at the kids and glare. They froze in fear.

"Go ahead. Scream!" I jump up and I get two yelps in return.

I'm such a sucky big brother.

"Heck, I'm not even a big brother." I thought aloud, they relaxed. "I'm not a good brother at all. Heck to it all I'm not even good at being male!"

I sit back down into the white bed and ruffle my hair. Silver as ever.

"That was… scary." Zeke blankly stated and looked at Beethoven who just starred.

"You are a real male now. Biologically, that is?" He asked with a cracked voice. "I wouldn't be so upset about it. I'm sure that Charley- I mean Father will fix this, alright?"

I nod slightly, stressed beyond belief. I looked up at the two, who both seemed ashamed of upsetting me, though they had done nothing to do so. I had over reacted.

A knock on the door was heard and Zeke ran to the door, looking back at me and nodding, waiting for a signal to open the door carefully.

"Hello?" Beethoven's voice asked gently and he was greeted by an adult voice that said.

"Children, I wish to speak to you. It's about your Aunt and Uncle Lanham."

I slipped closer to the door, nodding to Zeke and he opened the door just a crack. I peaked through examined the situation.

"What about them?" I ask.

"Well, you see…" I was surprised to find that this adult looked a lot like that Kyoya guy from earlier only older and he had a mustache.

"Well, Devil is it?" He asked, a sad edge to his voice. I nodded, cautious of the news that could be bad.

"There was an accident. A car accident and…"

I nodded, understanding. The Lanhams were dead. Pity.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He seemed so, but I had a feeling that he wasn't.

"Do the girls know?" Zeke asked.

"No, not yet. I was thinking you would want to tell them yourselves, you being the boys." He held out his hand, a sad expression that didn't look like a real one on his face.

"By the way, I am Mr. Ootori. Perhaps you've heard of me. Your relatives worked for me before they passed. They were both brilliant doctors." He smiled slightly, disgusting.

"Th-that's so sad…" Beethoven was on the verge of tears before he grabbed me into one of his crushing hugs and sobbed like the actual seven year old he was.

"Once again, I am truly sorry. Now good day. Oh, and if you need anything. My son, Kyoya, goes to this school."

Ah, that's it.

"He would be more than happy to assist you in any way."

"Just tell him that he needs to say hello to us sometime during spring break." I said in a sad tone but with a weak smile to show how 'mortified' I was that two almost complete strangers died.

"Actualy, he's here right now." He turns to his left, and then frowned, showing his true nature immediately.

"Kyoya, get over here. Meet the Fangstiens."

Then the all too familiar Kyoya appeared with a devilish looking smile that said:

"Happy to see you, can I go now?"

"Wonderful to meet you."

I decided to play along and I nodded, patting the sobbing Beethoven who was spurting out big words that I'd only know if I looked in a dictionary for geniuses. I was sure they were all connected to the term, "So sad" though.

"Hello. I am Devil Fangstien. This is Beethoven and that is Zeke. Sorry that our meeting can't be on under better circumstances."

Kyoya nodded, seeming mutual.

"Your father has asked me to take you to our house for the break." Kyoya was surprised and upset about the news. I was just shocked.

What the heck? This kid was in the photo! Why does he want us at his… oh… Well, it did make my mission easier, but I thought that the blonde one was the one that I had to watch, Kyoya was just a side post.

"Please tell your sisters as gently as possible."

"'Kay." I brush past them, down the hall, where I was sure I could hear Amber shouting at Anne to 'not touch that thing it could be dangerous'.

"Yo! Kiddos, open up." I shouted, knocking on the door.

A few moments of silence passed, they were probably looking through the eye peep hole thingy.

The door clicked open, and Amber and Anne smiled at me. "What's up?" They asked, concerned that there were strangers talking to the others down the hall.

"The old dudes from last night that dropped us off got in a wreck and got killed. Now we're staying at that guys house. I want you to stay away from them as much as possible though, 'kay?"

Nods, they took it rather well.

"Well don't just smile, cry or something. Those old people were supposed to be our close Aunt and Uncle."

More nods, then Anne went into sulking and Amber had her head down.

"They're ready." I shouted down the hallway.

"We'll give you time to pack." was the reply we got.

Then I realized that Beethoven still hadn't let go of me that entire time and I hadn't noticed. The kid was growing on me. I softened and picked him up off my leg, which he had been clutching me, and bobbed him like a baby.

"Go get anything you can find in there that rich people would pack and put it in a suitcase or something." I whisper to them and they go back inside.

I walked back to the boy room and handed Beethoven to Zeke who was surprised to see that Beethoven's sobbing didn't cease.

"Thank you. This shouldn't take long." I close the door, and went to the closet full of the clothes that had been there before we got there. I also saw a suitcase… Charley's doing no doubt.

"Go and pack your bag." I mumble to Zeke.

Our rooms were right next to each other, Zeke nodded and went next door.

"Beethoven, you can get off me now."

Beethoven, who had somehow escaped Zeke and had grabbed my leg again, slipped off to the ground.

"I'll go pack." He choked out with puffy red eyes that were already red to begin with and this made me feel like he was a real brother of mine. We were both freaks. Lovin it.

"Sure thing, buddy." He left and I went to work. I put in a couple t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, and a spare school uniform. I had no idea where this stuff came from. I also, ( because I was supposed to be rich) packed unnecessary things and then I zipped it up.

I exited the room and met up with Kyoya who was eying me with a hatful expression.

"Sorry about your friend." I mouthed.

Kyoya looked away, then back and then he had an expression that left me puzzled. Was that realization? Of what?

"How many boys are in your group?" he asked. He knew that! Sheesh!

"Three. And two girls. You met the boys, the twins are in the other room. They look exactly alike, but they aren't hard to tell apart. If you don't know why, you'll know when they come out."

Kyoya nodded, seeming unconvinced and I wanted to strangle him so badly right there.

"We're ready." the twins called. Anne was in a short skirt and a tank top while Amber was in short jeans and a t-shirt. Ah man! I should have changed too.

"Amber's the one in the jeans." I whisper to Kyoya who nods.

"Okay, I'm ready too." Beethoven came out of his room the exact moment Zeke did, and we were on our way to the Ootori household. Hopefully, Kyoya wouldn't try to kill me on the drive over there.


	5. meeting the target

The drive was one of silence and faked melancholy… as Beethoven called it.

We finally arrived to our destination, only to be crowded by people who took our luggage and coats and bowed to us and asked us if we needed anything. I was not used to such advances, and as a result was too surprised to say anything. Amber didn't miss a beat and demanded water for her and Anne, who was smiling shyly, but also sad sense she hadn't been able to go to the 'host club' thing that she had wanted to go to after school.

Then, suddenly, as if a miracle from God had come down upon me, a blonde with purple eyes ran up and tackled Kyoya.

"Kyoya~!" he nuzzled and hugged him in an awkward position on the ground that kind of looked a bit Moe.

"Tamaki! Get off." I had never seen such embarrassment ebb off another person in my life.

Once he did get off, he started pouting like Beethoven might. Tamaki then gazed at all of us.

"Why are a bunch of middle schoolers at your house Kyoya?" Tamaki and walked over.

"Hey, we are not middle schoolers. We are matured High school first years." Beethoven shouted from my back which he was riding.

"…Kyoya, I think I'm seeing things. A pre-reincarnation of Mori and Honey are talking to me." Tamaki said blankly, staring at Beethoven and I, but speaking to Kyoya. I just stared at him in awe. This was my target! This was amazing!

"Who?" I figured it was the other two boys in the photo that I still had in my pocket.

"Oh, friends of ours. Anyway, I'm Tamaki. Tamaki Suoh." Yep, this was the guy.

"Devil Fangstien. I am eldest son of my family and these are my siblings. Zeke, Amber, Anne, and Beethoven."

"How cute."

I growled in defense to my family. Tamaki jumped back and regretted his words immediately.

"So, Highschoolers huh?" Tamaki stuttered. "That's cool. Where do you go to?"

"Ouran." Amber spoke up, tired of being ignored.

"My, that's wonderful princess." He winked. "I go there as well. Maybe we can get better acquainted."

Amber backed up a bit, blushing.

"O-oh okay."

I rolled my eyes. How many guys were going to flirt with her before I couldn't hold it and threw up? Let's find out. We'll count. 1...2...

"Hi, I'm Zeke." Zeke was also looking metaphorically green and stepped between them and held out his hand. Tamaki shook it while chuckling.

"How polite. I like these kids Kyoya."

"Tamaki, why weren't you at school today?" Kyoya asked, changing the atmosphere.

"I had business I had to take care of." He stated in a dark tone. Frankly, the voice startled me a bit.

"You never have 'business'." Kyoya stated slyly.

"Well, I do now. Father is giving me the business bit by bit over the Spring break to see how I handle it."

"Oh, good for you."

"Yeah… Good for me…"

I tilted my head as he chuckled weakly.

"You don't like it?" I asked him.

"Huh?" He shot a surprised look at me like he had forgotten I was there. "Oh, well, it's not my favorite thing in the world but, you know the drill. Us eldest sons."

Tamaki nudged my arm with his fist and I bit my lip. Don't punch him, don't punch him! I coached myself desperately.

"Indeed, I do know the drill. Unfortunately." I chuckled weakly, a strained smile on my face and I tried not to move away from the target.

"So, we need to know each other better. Come on inside." Tamaki smiled, offering his arm to Amber, and the girl blushed a deep and dark red, taking it shyly and letting the princely character sweep her off her metaphorical feet. I had to keep myself fro, shooing the guy off.

"Hey, where did your dad go?" Anne asked, not really caring that her sister had lead off my a complete stranger and looked around sadly. "He was just here."

"Oh, he always disappears. Don't worry about it." Kyoya's glasses flashed in the light of the setting sun, and I felt my brow furrow, not liking the way the spectacles gleamed. "So, I'll show you to the guest quarters. Then we'll have dinner."

I still didn't like him.

After the quarters were found, the kids were fed, and a serious conversation from Tamaki about why beauty should be shared with the world, (which I just nodded at everything with a blank stare hoping he would read the atmosphere and shut the heck up), I noticed that Kyoya sort of treated Tamaki like a child... And that is how he acted. He called Kyoya Mummy for some reason, called himself Daddy to Haruhi which was one of the things he talked nonstop about, and didn't shut up about something called a Host Club. I was sure I had heard that phrase before, I just couldn't remember when.

After 9pm, I wanted to kill something.

"Please tell me that I am not the only one who didn't understand crap of what he was saying."

Zeke got three grumbles in return.

"What scares me is that I understood every word he said." They all stared at me.

"That is frightening." Beethoven shivered. "It came out too fast to understand."

"I was too absorbed into how he said it." We all knew what Amber meant. He was very… girly when he spoke. And frankly, it sounded like he was gay.

"Well, get to your room, guys. We have a big day tomorrow." I said.

"What are we doing?" Zeke asked.

"We are teaching you guys how to read."

While I watch this Kyoya character with his precious little Suoh.

And scene! sorry that it's been forever. I have been busy. Anyway, it's out now, so I hope you liked it. It's also a bit shorter than the others. That's because it came to my attention that the others were more than 2000 words each. They will be shorter now… sorry if you like the long ones. Anyway. SEE YAS!


End file.
